My Little Yogpony
by Jacob the TimeNinja
Summary: Simon and Lewis must save mincraftia and another world from a great evil with the help of Sky, Duncan, and a guy named Jakenaster.


**Disclaimer: Jakenaster does not own Minecraft and MLP.**

**Talking: "talk"**

**Thinking: **_**'think'**_

Xephos joined the game.

Honeydew joined the game.

Lividcoffe joined the game.

Skydoesminecraft joined the game.

Jakenaster joined the game. Jakenaster looked like Steve, but he had blonde hair, and he had white pants, white shoes, and a white shirt with a blue templer symbol (blue version of templer symbol) on it.

They had spawned in a jungle biome.

"We could use this big jungle to make a treehouse... no, a tree mansion!" Simon (Honeydew) said.

"Simon, you do remember we have to build a pork and wepons/armor factory for Blue-Templer Co." Lewis (Xephos) said. The five mincrafters had joined a company called Blue-Templer Co.

"I thought we were going to build a pig farm." Simon said.

"Who would want to watch us build a pig farm?" Duncan (Lividcoffe) asked.

"I would." Simon said.

"That has to be the one of the most funniest conversations I have ever recorded." Sky (Skydoesminecraft) said, then lewis remembered something.

"This is our um... I don't remember the number of this minecraft series, but the five of us have to make a pork and wepons/armor factory for a company called Blue-Templer Co on this version of tekkit with mods we added." Lewis said.

"Guys, I put some wooden axes, pickaxes, swords, and shovels in this chest I made." Jakenaster said as he pointed to a chest that was next to a crafting table.

"Guys look, a cave!" Simon said as he pointed to a cave.

Simon and Sky grabbed a wooden pickaxe, sword, and shovel each, then they went into the cave with Jakenaster.

(With Simon, Sky, and Jakenaster)

"This seems like a good place to make a mining base." Jakenaster said as he started to mine some coal.

"Yeah, but it needs a name." Simon said.

"How about Mining Base Alpha 1." Sky said.

"Mining Base Alpha 1... has a nice ring to it." Jakenaster said as he finished making torches for the 3 of them.

"Hmm... should we make a mining base, or go back to mining?" Sky asked.

"Building a mining base is better then mining in a cave with flippin' mobs every where!" Simon said.

"I agree with Simon." Jakenaster said.

(With Lewis and Duncan)

"I think they are making a mining base." Duncan said. The cave that the other minecrafters went in was now covered up by cobble stone, and it had a door with a sign that said; "Mining Base Alpha 1".

"At least we have a place to stay for the night." Duncan said. It was about to be night time.

(With Simon, Sky, Jakenaster, Lewis, and Duncan)

Mining Base Alpha 1 was a big area with stone walls. There was a part of the wall that was made of cobble stone, and it had a door with a sign that said; "To the caves". There was a crafting table, furnace, and a double chest near the door. Torches were being used to light up the place.

"Welcome to Mining Base Alpha 1!" Simon said.

(night 5)

Mining Base Alpha 1 had a big upgrade. One of the walls was now made out of funaces, and their was 5 crafting tables near the door. A part of the mining base had been walled with stone and a door with a sign that said; "Chest room". There was a ladder that linked Mining Base Alpha 1 with their tree mansion, and their is stairs that allow people to go into the basement of Mining Base Alpha 1 that has the quarry.

Every one but Sky and Jakenaster was wearing iron armor, Sky was wearing butter armor, and Jakenaster was wearing dimond armor.

Simon was holding a ruby pickaxe.

Lewis was holding a dimond sword.

Sky was holding a butter sword he named the Squid-Killer.

Duncan was holding a bow.

Jakenaster was holding a iron sword he named the Never-Breaker because he had it since day 2.

(In the caves)

Duncan shot a skeleton with a arrow.

"Ummm... guys." Simon said. There was a butter button.

"Guy, don't-" Lewis started, then Sky pushed the button.

"...touch the button." Lewis finished, then there was a big explosion.

(everfree forest)

There was a big explosion, and the five minecrafters were in the crater, but they were in their Mine Little Pony forms!

Sky was a black pegasus with blue eyes and a butter colored mane and tail. His cutie mark was a butter wing.

Duncan was a tanish peach unicorn with blue eyes, a white lab coat that was made for a pony, and a blonde tail and mane. His cutie mark was a redstone torch with stars around it.

Jakenaster was a tanish peach unicorn with blue eyes, a white shirt that was made for a pony, and a blonde mane and tail. His cutie mark was a iron sword with stars around it.

Everyone woke up.

"Who knew something so buttery could be so painful." Sky said.

"Ummm... guys, who turned the Mine Little Pony mod on?" Simon asked.

"Simon, I don't think the Mine Little Pony was turned on." Lewis said.

"Then how are we ponies?" Sky asked.

"Guys... I think we're in a another dimension." Duncan said.

"So we are stuck here until we find a way home." Jakenaster said.

"I made sure that there is a team of people that will come to our rescue if don't report back for 2 days." Lewis said, then they heared something growl.

"Umm... guys, I think we have some company." Simon said, then wolfs made of wood came out of the forest.

"I have seen many wierd things, but never a flippin' wolf made of flippin' wood!" Simon said.


End file.
